


Uncomfortable.

by technin



Series: Detroit: Become Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Connor Self-Destructs, Minor Violence, Self-Destruction, Short, connor is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Gavin felt the satisfaction about the blue on his knuckles, but seeing it on the floor made him feel oddly uncomfortable.





	Uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this game for Christmas and finished it a few days ago, so aye, thought I'd write something for it, lolol.

_"Androids don't feel pain, you'd only damage it."_

In his mind, if this plastic piece of shit didn't feel pain, he'd certainly be pissed about his red and throbbing knuckles. But when he picked up his fist and looked at the blue stained on his knuckles, he couldn't help but feel the once of satisfaction that began dripping as did the Thirium. 

He scoffed, shaking his head, musing to himself about the pathetic tin-can in front of him. He turned around and snatched a napkin off of the table and began wiping his knuckles. "I didn't know Android's were so weak and pathetic." He muttered, moving the napkin and checking his fist over. "You'll certainly give CyberLife a bad rep if you keep up this uselessness." He spat out, crumbling up the napkin and shoving it in his pocket.

He heard a soft thump behind him, and couldn't help but sneer at the thought of Mr. "RK-800" falling onto the floor. He was going to walk away. He should've, why would there be a problem?

A loud bang filled his ears, a few seconds and then another one.

_"Deviants also have the tendency to self destruct when they're in stressful situations."_

Gavin had his own suspicions of Connor turning out to be a deviant seeing as he only did what he thought was best for his missions, but for all he knows it could be his program. 

Something made him turn around. 

He couldn't quite grasp this, but...

Seeing this Android lightly move his head back, only to snap it forward against the tiled floor with the perfect amount of force to let his Thirium splash onto the floor...

.. it made him feel uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not make a prequel.
> 
> May or may not make a series of Connor slowly getting stressed only to self-destruct later on.


End file.
